


The Arrow Incident

by Umsemucw



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: clark is barrys only hope, hal makes stupid life choices, oliver is pissed, pre halbarry, short fic, this is why hal is not allowed to touch the bows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umsemucw/pseuds/Umsemucw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal may or may not have made the worst decision in his life.<br/>Of course it might not be so bad if his best friend wasn't in the background trying not to laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrow Incident

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little drabble I wrote in response to a cute little oneshot by nicolenostalgia on tumblr.

Barry tried to figure out if he wanted to burst into laughter or run away in fear. 

Hal looked horrified and frozen as he stared at Oliver. 

Oliver who stared at him with a vicious smile of all teeth that let the lantern know just how pissed the vigilante was. Said vigilante leans over and, with a firm grasp and tug, pulled out the arrow that had previously hit him square in the face. Luckily for Hal, Barry thought, it was only one of the blunt practice arrows they used as beginner training. 

Oliver stood back up a looking at Hal who held the only bow, as Roy had bolted the instant the arrow hit Oliver. Holding it up at the lantern asked. “What is this?"

"An arrow" Hal replied numbly fully aware of what could happen to him. He was deep in the heart of Oliver's territory in his lair where he held all the advantage. Glancing over at the table by Barry, he latched his vision onto his ring. 

He had put it there when he had finally managed to get Roy to let him try a bow claiming he knew what he was doing. 

Not that he did of course. 

And when he had (Finally) drawn back the arrow Oliver had walked in and startled Hal. Who whirled around and accidentally fired the arrow. 

It was only due to a mixture of extreme surprise that Hal was 1.) In his lair and 2.) Was holding a bow, which had resulted in the blunt arrow hitting him in the cheek bone. Of course it didn't have that much power behind it but the resulting bride would have to be covered up. 

But that didn’t change the fact that Hal had hit him in the face.

Oliver stared at Hal for a few seconds before speaking.

“You have five minutes to run”

Not a minute later Hal and his ring were gone. And if the lantern was smart he’d spend some time in space before returning. As Oliver suited up, Barry clutched his sides as he positively howled with laughter.

That stopped when Oliver turned his glare towards him.

“What did I do?” Barry asked trying to contain his mirth.

“You brought him here. And you’re not off the hook yet ether.” The archer replied eyes showing he meant what he said. Barry gulped when he saw that he was almost done suiting up. 

When Oliver turned his back around towards Barry the speedster took off. 

From what he had heard Metropolis was lovely this time of year. And Clark was always inviting if a friend needed help.


End file.
